07 maja 1992
TVP 1 8.00 Dzień dobry - poranny magazyn rozmaitości 9.00 Wiadomości poranne 9.10 Domowe przedszkole 9.35 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach 9.40 Program dnia 9.45 Przyjemne z pożytecznym (1) 10.00 Film fabularny 11.00 Przyjemne z pożytecznym (2) 11.15 Po sześćdziesiątce - magazyn dla wszystkich 11.35 Azymut-wojskowy magazyn publicystyki 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Program dnia TELEWIZJA EDUKACYJNA: 12.15 Agroszkoła: Ochrona upraw polowych. Polecamy pestycydy 12.50 "Wspaniała maszyneria" (6): "Kości" - serial dok. prod. włoskiej 13.40 "Człowiek z wydm" - film dok. 14.15 Mieszkamy w Polsce: Roztoczański Park Narodowy 14.40 Dookoła świata: Na wyspach krabów i ptaków 15.10 Zwierzęta świata: "Kraina orła" (11): "Życie na krawędzi" (1) - serial dok. prod. angielskiej 15.40 Przez lądy i morza: "Ziemia Ognista" - reportaż z wystawy fotograficznej Andrzeja Radomińskiego w Muzeum Etnograficznym w Warszawie 16.10 Program dnia 16.15 Dla młodych widzów: Kwant 17.15 Teleexpress 17.35 Magazyn katolicki 18.00 "Sherlock Holmes i dr Watson" (10): "Piastunki z Baker Street"' - serial prod. angielsko-polskiej 18.25 Zwierzęta Ameryki: "Wdzięczny jak przepiór" - film dok. prod. USA 18.55 Prawo i bezprawie - program rzecznika praw obywatelskich 19.15 Dobranoc: "Dziwny świat kota Filemona" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 "Detektyw z Nicei" (1) - serial kryminalny prod. francuskiej 21.35 Pegaz - magazyn aktualności kulturalnych 22.05 Telemuzak - magazyn muzyki rozrywkowej 22.35 Kuluary - program publicystyczny 22.45 Wiadomości wieczorne 23.00 Dobranoc paniom - felieton 23.05 Divertimento: "Skrzypek z kwartetu im. Czastuszkiewicza" 23.50 Poezja na dobranoc 23.55 Jutro w programie TVP 2 7.30 Panorama 7.40 Rano 8.10 "Nowe przygody He-Mana" (27) - serial prod. USA 8.35 Świat kobiet - magazyn 9.00 Transmisja obrad Sejmu 15.45 Powitanie 15.50 "Nowe przygody He-Mana" -serial anim. prod. USA 16.15 Sport: Nauka gry w tenisa 16.30 Panorama 16.40 Giełda - magazyn kupców i przemysłowców 17.05 "Kaszubi" - film dok. 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 "Marc i Sophie" (7): "Gdzie jest Suzanne"? - serial prod. francuskiej 18.55 Europuzzle (powt.) 19.00 "Pokolenia" (106) - serial prod. USA 19.20 Jaka konstytucja 19.30 Język francuski (ost.) 20.00 Wielki Sport, Hokej na lodzie Niemcy - Szwajcaria 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Sport 21.40 Bez znieczulenia 22.00 "Kornblumenblau" - film fab. prod. polskiej (1988) 23.30 Cały świat gra komedię. Tadeusz Łomnicki w godzinę premiery"Leara" 24.00 Panorama TV Lublin 17.30 Studio TV Lublin 17.35 Piosenki na życzenie - oferta 17.40 Kącik melomana 17.45 Makowy chłopiec - film dla dzieci 18.00 PANORAMA LUBELSKA 18.20 Reklama - Videooferta 18.30 Poker - teleturniej 19.00 Czarne chmury - odcinek ostatni serialu TP 20.00 PANORAMA 20.05 Piosenki na życzenie 20.15 Alternatywy 4 (odc. 6) - serial TP 21.15 PANORAMA LUBELSKA 21.20 Studio TV Lublin 21.30 Pożegnanie TV Niezależna Lublin 08.00 PRZEGLĄD PRASY LOKALNEJ (Kurier Lubelski, Express Fakty, Gazeta w Lublinie, Dziennik Lubelski) 17.30 DZIENNIK 17.35 WYDARZENIA. OPINIE, FAKTY 20.00 PRZEGLĄD PRASY Sky One 7.00 The DJ Kat Show - program dla dzieci 9.40 Mrs Pepperpot - serial rysunkowy 9.55 Playabout - program edukacyjny dla dzieci 10.10 Filmy rysunkowe 10.30 The New Leave it to Beaver - serial komediowy 11.00 Maude - serial komediowy 11.30 The Young Doctors - serial austral. o lekarzach 12.00 The Young and the Restless - serial obycz. 13.00 Barnaby Jones - serial detektywistyczny 14.00 E Street - serial obycz. 14.30 Another World - serial obycz. 15.20 Santa Barbara - serial obycz. 15.45 The Bold and the Beautiful - serial obycz. 16.15 The Brady Bunch - serial obycz. 16.45 The DJ Kat Show - program dla dzieci 18.00 Different Strokes - serial obycz. 18.30 Bewitched - serial komediowy 19.00 Facts of Life - serial komediowy 19.30 E Street - serial obycz. 20.00 Love at First Sight - telezabawa 20.30 Growing Pains - serial obycz. 21.00 Full House - serial komed. 21.30 Murphy Brown - serial obycz. 22.00 Chances - serial obycz. 23.00 Studs - telezabawa 23.30 China Beach - serial wojenny 0.30 Fashion TV - w świecie mody 1.00 Designing Women - serial komed 1.30 Telegazeta ScreenSport 8.00 Eurobics 8.30 Dunlop Rover GTI, Mistrzostwa w Donington 9.00 Golf PGA 10.15 Golf PGA, turniej europejski, Italian Open 11.15 Golf - przegląd tygodnia 11.30 Eurobics 12.00 Boks zawodowy, Mistrzostwa W. Brytanii i Commonwelthu w wadze lekkiej, Preston 14.00 Mistrzostwa Wielkiej Brytanii - formuła n 15.00 Eurobics 15.30 Siatkówka, Mistrzostwa Niemiec, półfinały kobiet 16.30 Rugby, Mistrzostwa Francji, półfinały 17.30 Hokej na lodzie NHL 19.30 Argentyńska piłka nożna 20.30 Fascynacja sportami motorowymi - Puchar Porsche Carrera 21.30 Żużel, międzynarodowe zawody w Zielonej Górze 22.30 Hiszpańska piłka nożna, Barcelona - Burgos, Real Madrid - Zaragoza 24.00 Tenis, AT i T, w Atlancie MTV 7.00 Awake on the Wildside - teledyski na dzień dobry 10.00 Teledyski prezentuje Paul King 13.00 Teledyski prezentuje Simone 16.00 MTV's Greatest Hits - najnowsze przeboje m.in. zespołu Spandau Ballet 17.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report - inform. muz. 17.15 MTV at the Movies - informator filmowy 17.30 MTV News at Night - informacje muz., wywiady 17.45 3 From 1 - trzy wybrane teledyski 18.00 MTV Prime - najnowsze teledyski, wschodzące gwiazdy 19.00 Yo! MTV Raps Today - rap show 19.30 Dial MTV - widzowie wybierają 5 najlepszych teledysków 20.00 Teledyski na życzenie prezentuje Ray Cokes 22.00 MTV's Greatest Hits cd. 23.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report - inform. muz. 23.15 MTV at the Movies - informator filmowy 23.30 MTV News at Night - informacje muzyczne, wywiady 23.45 3 From 1 - trzy wybrane teledyski 24.00 MTV's Post Modern - znane utwory, popularni wykonawcy 1.00 Teledyski prezentuje Kristiane Backer 3.00 Teledyski nocą RTL Plus 6.00 Dzień dobry, Niemcy - magazyn poranny 9.00 Wie das Leben so spielt - serial USA 9.50 Bogaci i piękni serial USA 10.15 Dr med. Marcus Welby - serial USA 11.10 Lassie - serial USA 11.35 Tic Tac Toe - telezabawa 12.00 Potyczki rodzinne - show 12.30 Wpół do pierwszej - magazyn informacyjny 12.45 Wiadomości 12.50 Okropnie fajna rodzina - serial USA 13.20 Santa Barbara - serial USA 14.10 Dynastia Springfieldów - serial USA 14.45 Szef - serial USA 15.45 ChiPs - serial USA 16.40 Riskant! - telegra 17.10 Cena jest właściwa - telegra 17.45 Gluck am Drucker - teleturniej 18.00 Elf 99 - magazyn na żywo 18.45 Wiadomości 19.15 21 Jump Street - serial USA 20.15 Mini Playback-Show - dzieci naśladują gwiazdy 21.15 Wołanie o pomoc - teleshow 22.15 Further Adventures of Tennessee Buck (Nowe przygody Tennessee Bucka) - komedia sensac. USA, 1988 23.50 Wiadomości 24.00 Airwolf - serial USA 0.55 Walka z mafią - serial USA 1.45 Strefa zmroku - serial USA 2.10 Haute Tension: Der Spieler (Pour cent milions) - franc. film krym., 1990 3.35 Schiess, solange du kannst - franc.-wł.-hiszp. film przygodowy, 1965 5.15 Elf 99 Sat 1 5.30 SAT 1 Regional Report 6.00 Guten Morgen mit SAT 1 - tv śniadaniowa 8.30 Bezaubernde Jeannie 9.00 Wiadomości 9.05 Punkt, Punkt, Punkt 9.30 Booker 10.25 Kirschen in Nachbars Garten 11.50 Zapowiedzi programowe 11.55 Glucksrad 12.40 Porada dnia 12.45 Tele-Borse.. - notowania giełdowe 13.00 Wiadomości 13.05 Tele-Borse, notowania giełdowe 13.35 Unter der Sonne Kaliforniens - serial USA 14.30 Bezaubernde Jeannie - serial komed. USA 15.05 Falcon Crest, serial familijny USA 16.00 Powrót do Edenu - serial austral. 17.05 Geh aufs Ganze - telegra 17.45 Programy regionalne 18.15 Bingo - telegra 18.45 Wiadomości 19.20 Glucksrad - gra 20.15 Die Verschworer - Im Namen der Gerechtigkeit - serial krym. USA 21.15 Einspruch! 22.15 Spiegel TV - reportaże 22.50 Wiadomości 23.00 Brothers in Blood - film 0.40 Akut Pro 7 6.40 Jane und Kathleen - austral. serial krym. 7.25 Flicka - serial dla młodzieży, USA 7.45 Trick 7 9.25 Bumpers Revier 10.25 Herzschlag des Lebens 11.30 Modern Romance Muss denn Liebe Alptraum sein? - komedia USA 13.05 Gliniarz i prokurator 13.55 Der grosse Fremde - western USA 15.20 Mr. Belvedere - ser. komed. USA 15.50 Doogie Howser, M.D. - ser. komed. USA 16.15 Ben Cropp: Geheimnisse der Mangrove - austral. film dokum. 17.10 Trick 7 19.05 Die knallharten Funf - ser. sensac. USA 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Kommissar Navarro Falschgeld und Orchideen - franc. film krym., po filmie: Wiadomości 22.00 Special Squad - austral. ser. sensac. 22.55 Engel, die ihre Fluger verbrennen - film fab. RFN 0.30 Wiadomości 0.40 In geheimer Mission 1.30 Wiadomości 1.40 Im Bann des Todes 3.15 Wiadomości 3.25 Unwahrscheinliche Gesichichten 3.50 Schmetterlinge sind frei Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Lublin z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Niezależna Lublin z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sky One z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ScreenSport z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL Plus z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sat 1 z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Pro 7 z 1992 roku